


Teacher's Pet

by CozmoCreepers



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozmoCreepers/pseuds/CozmoCreepers
Summary: Sarah is the perfect student





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little niggle I had.

Sarah applied her Heather Shimmer lipstick and puckered her lips as she looked at her reflection. She’d done her makeup a bit sultry today, smokey eyes.

Removing the large hair rollers, resulting in gentle waves sitting round her shoulders, she flicked her hair back over her left shoulder and puckered her lips as if to kiss herself in the mirror.

Stepping back she looked at her reflection once more, grabbing the front edges of her crisp white shirt and tied them together into a knot, rather than doing the buttons up.

Smoothing her above knee high skirt with tartan pattern, adjusting her white knee high socks, folding the hems over onto themselves, and checking her heeled black pumps.

“Hmmm” she hummed to herself…something was missing. She looked around her dresser. “Ah!” she clicked, grabbing a bottle of the peach infused perfume Jareth had bought her for Valentine’s Day last month.

“This should make things difficult” she smirked wickedly back at her reflection.

She grabbed her small shoulder bag and made her way out of the bed chamber and to the library.

Sarah had been studying Magic, under Jareth’s tutoring. He was a good teacher but, he was more like a student in that, he was easily distracted. Sarah had noticed early on that he would sniff her hair while she was making notes, try to get a glimpse down her cleavage when walking past her while talking and such.

A few times they had succumb to passion, more times than Sarah might have been willing to admit. Especially as she was eager to learn the ways of the Fae. So once she had cottoned onto the naughty Goblin Kings ways of “student/teacher relations”, she decided to dress down a bit. So’s not to entice the Fae.

However, she was to be sitting a final exam, one about the History of the Dark Arts and Ethics. Having had a dream a couple nights in a row after studying, she thought she’d put her own “ethics” into practice.

She entered the library and found her same old seat, Jareth was on a desk in front of her, his usual perch, engrossed in a book. He heard her enter, but didn’t look up from the paragraph he was reading.

It wasn’t until she sat down, legs crossed, tapping her pencil on the table like an impatient teenager that he looked up from his book.

He almost dropped it when he saw her, dressed as a human school girl, the sort Sarah had tried to explain to him by showing him pictures of Britney Spears in her first video to a song called “One More Time” that found Jareth sporting a semi under his tight pants.

Jareth had not been expecting this, especially after she “dressed down” for their lessons to prevent him from jumping her when the first flurry of passion waved over him.

The sight of Sarah caused his eyes to bug wide, and he was quickly swallowing a lump in his throat as it had suddenly gone as dry as the Wasteland Deserts.

“S-Sarah” he called, trying to compose himself and be the “professional” teacher, “Mmm?” she hummed, taking the end of the pencil and tracing the rubber end along her painted lips seductively.

Jareth stared, trying to remember what he was going to say, shaking his head to get his thoughts back in order, but noticing her bear knee’s under her desk starting to spread apart.

Was she wearing underwear??? He couldn’t be sure, but now was not the time. He needed to know that she was taking her studies seriously, like she had asked him to when he kept interrupting them with his sudden urges to take her. It was important she had learnt, for her progression into the Underground.

“Er…..erm….” he stuttered, “Are you ready?” he asked blinking harshly to try and move his eyes from her legs and what laid between them under her desk.

“I’m always ready” she purred softly, dragging the pencil from her bottom lip, down between her cleavage and back onto the desk.

Jareth shook his head again and grabbed the test paper beside him on the desk, making his way towards her and handing it to her. “Good luck” he smiled, feeling a slight blush creep across his face.

Sarah twizzled a strand of hair between her fingers, “I won’t need it….with the way you’ve been…. _pumping_ me with information” she smirked. Jareth gulped again and went back to sit at his desk and continue reading his book.

He cleared his throat before speaking “You have an hour”, magicking a clock floating just above and to the side of him before burying his nose back in his book.

Sarah smirked ominously and began the test.

After about 15 minutes, Sarah was working her way through the test, completely oblivious to Jareth, she wasn’t about to blow her test for a role in the hay with Jareth after all, but her behaviour had caused issues for Jareth while he waited.

Not really reading his book, but watching her, in her “school uniform”, the way she touched her hair when thinking, how she bit the end of her pencil, it was doing things to him.

He held his book with one hand and slid the other down to his crotch. Her look alone enough to cause a stirring in the trouser department.

When he realised she was engrossed in the test, he slowly slid his hand below the waistline of his pants and began to touch himself, already spilling lubrication, he covered his shaft in the liquid and very slowly began pumping.

So slow, it shouldn’t have drawn attention.

He kept his eye on her, not wanting to disturb her or get caught, he sped up slowly, parting his lips ever so slightly for a low whimper to pass his lips.

Scaring himself that she might look up from her test, he watched her carefully, she hadn’t heard, so continued to pump, dragging his nails ever so lightly over his shaft, just like Sarah had been known to do with him sometimes.

His breath sped up, as did his hand and he was beginning to close his eyes and bite his bottom lip, thrusting into his hand to add to the friction he so craved.

He opened one eye to check, Sarah was still scribbling on her test paper, he shut his eye again, tilting his head back so he could stretch his body out a bit. He rolled his trouser waist back down so his cock sprang out and he could pump uninhibited now.

Biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from getting caught, his breathing getting a little louder as he leaned back further in his chair.

Before his hand could speed up he heard a thump on the table before him.

“Finished” came the voice, now very close to him. He opened an eye and tilted his head back to see Sarah sat on the side of his desk, legs crossed, arm leaning on the desk to support her, watching him with raised brows.

“Oh um Sarah….I um….I errr…I had an itch” Jareth tried to cover for himself, knowing he was caught red handed, but not wanting to let up.

Sarah laughed cruelly, “Oh you do?” she teased, smirking.

“Yeah!” Jareth tried, failing, to confirm.

“Would you like me to scratch it for you?” she cooed, leaning towards him.

Jareth’s eyes went wide in embarrassed anticipation. Before he could reply, Sarah was on her knee’s between his thighs, pushing his cock between her lips.

Pulling back to kiss at his shaft and lick at it, using one hand to fondle his balls and the other to hold his excited meaty cock steady while she kissed, sucked, licked and lapped at it.

Like a vampire needing to feast on blood, she was rampant to feed on his seed.

Jareth leaned back in his chair, Sarah’s eagerness to get to work on him turning him on more than usual. He reached his hands down so his fingers could knit in her hair, grabbing her roughly and pulling her back and forth.

She gagged a bit, but was use to this treatment from Jareth, sometimes he could be rough, and sometimes, she needed him to be.

“You little whore” he hissed, “I should bend you over my desk for your insolence”. His cock left Sarah’s mouth with a pop, “Maybe you should” she teased.

Jareth growled before roughly grabbing her forearms, lifting her up and roughly pushing her down on the desk so she was laid flat on her stomach against it, she cried at the fast swift movement.

He leaned down over her, smelling her peach perfume “Ugh, you did this just to tease me didn’t you” he growled, lifting her short skirt up and groping her rear, “Does Precious want to be taught a lesson?” he hissed as his hand painfully squeezed at her rear. Sarah cried out at his rough handling, but was loving every second.

“Whatever teacher is willing to give, your student is willing to receive” Sarah replied.

Jareth swiftly planted a sharp smack to Sarah’s rear, at the exposed cheek.

“Oh you will receive alright” Jareth warned as he pulled back, moving her thong that she was wearing to the side as he slid into her roughly.

Sarah cried out in pain, but wanted it, needed it even. Jareth grabbed a fist full of Sarah’s hair as he pounded into her. Sarah’s cries were delicious, like music to his ears, he growled in response, pumping into her harder, demanding his release.

Sarah gripped the table as best as she could, which wasn’t much. She wasn’t far off from climaxing, and Jareth could tell. She was edging closer and closer and he knew her tell tale signs well by now.

“You will only go when your King commands” he warned, reminding her of his status.

“Jar…Jareth I can’t” she whined as he pushed into her more vigorously.

“I am your KING, and you WILL do as I say” he demanded, feeling his own orgasm creeping over but refusing to falter. Grabbing her hips to thrust into her harder and much more roughly.

“Jare….please” she begged and moaned and whinged, clamping around his cock as she knew he was drawing close also.

“NO!” he shouted, trying his best to sound composed, tugging harder at the fistful of hair in his grip.

A minute or so went by, by which time both had managed to hold themselves back, Jareth wasn’t going to last much longer.

With one last pull of her hair, he commanded her “Come for me Precious” he said smoothly, and she did. Pulsing vigorously around his cock as he spilled into her womb, slowing his movements and leaning over her as they rode out their delicious orgasms together.

Their movements both came to a holt, and their pants began to subside.

Jareth slid out of her and she stood up, adjusting her shirt and skirt, and turning to look at him, he had slouched back into his chair, putting his spent cock back in his trousers and looking up at Sarah leaned against the desk in front of him.

She leaned down and kissed him gently, he hummed in response.

“I hope I passed my test” she grinned cheekily.

“Precious, I think it’s safe to say you aced it” he smirked back.


End file.
